


Procrastination

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, non-epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's making a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from mavoisine, who wanted "Michael makes a new list".

~*~

Lincoln is easy. Fishing gear, case of imported beer, couple of new CDs .

LJ is the same. He loves music and computers, and likes to receive cash in order to fund his electronic arsenal.

Sara, though –

With Sara, he wants his choices to be perfect.

He blows out a breath, knowing exactly what she’d said if she saw him scowling over his Christmas list. _Last minute decisions aren’t always a bad thing, Scofield._

Recapping his pen, he looks towards the darkened bedroom into which his wife had drifted fifteen minutes ago, her smile languidly inviting.

The list-making can wait.

~*~


End file.
